


Internet Forever

by fandomsandphan



Series: Dan Howell: Internet Series [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandphan/pseuds/fandomsandphan
Summary: Sequel to Internet Love: After that text from Dan and the events of that night, everything changed. Will this blossom into something more, or crash and burn?





	1. Introduction

So I'm publishing this at the same time as the final chapter in Internet Love. You're here for one of a couple reasons:

1\. You've read the original either while it was being published or just found it and then binge read it right up to the end. 

2\. You're new to AO3 and have only been exposed to my crappy writing for a short period of time (most people run the other way). 

So for any reason that you are here, this is just a placeholder so people can put this story in their libraries if they choose to read it and they can automatically know when I start updating. Just to let you guys know, I plan on beginning the writing process around Christmas/new years. 

So let this be your warning (oops I mean welcome) to this story and I hope you enjoy!

(Just kidding. Us fanfiction writers exist to cause you extreme pain and give you cuteness overload and sometimes that's the same thing).

See you soon,

Tori :-D


	2. Returns and beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy the sequel to Internet Love! I'm sorry about the delay in updates and the small hiatus but I had to relax a bit. 
> 
> I will start updating this now, but it will not be that regularly because I have to relax because school and stuff.
> 
> Just to recap, this will begin a few days after the text from Dan. You're still at Zoe's because you're really nervous about facing Dan. You'll be going back to London tomorrow.
> 
> ~Tori : - D

Your POV:

Scared. That's the best way to describe what I felt. Scared of Dan, of rejection, of everything. I felt like everything that had happened was my fault. But at the same time, I felt a serenity that I couldn't explain. That since my feelings were growing stronger, I would finally be able to speak freely about it because I don't think I would have been able to hide it much longer. Eventually I was going to have to talk to Dan, and I guess I was finally ready.

I had been at Zoe's for about three days and I was really starting to miss London. I missed my flat, my room, hanging out with Tara, and Dan and Phil. We had set up a train for me already, and I texted Tara that I would be home tomorrow. 

~Time Skip~

Tara greeted me with a huge hug and a [hot drink of choice] when I walked in the door. I took it gratefully and began to unpack my things in my bedroom while filling Tara in on everything that had happened while I was in Brighton.

When I got to the explanation about why I stayed a couple days later than she did, she wasn't really shocked. After I finished speaking, she nodded. "I know," she said. "Phil had called me the next day and told me everything. Apparently Dan has been driving himself insane over all of this. "

"Well that makes two of us," I told Tara, who laughed at me.

"Can't you see?" she said brightly. "You're both so torn apart over this you obviously love each other so why don't you just go talk to him and you can make both of your miserable lives better." 

I grimaced. "Very funny Tara. We both know that if I went and talked to Dan about what happened we both would be greeted with rejection because I'm too awkward to actually admit to him that I'm in love with him. "

She smirked. "Well you're going to have to at least talk to the man because we're going over to their flat later for pizza and movies. "

My jaw dropped and thousands of thoughts began swirling through my head. 

"Surprise," Tara said quietly, doing jazz hands while I mentally freaked out. 

"Tara are you insane?" I asked, still shocked from what I had heard.

"Technically, yes," she responded. "But not in your love life."

I groaned. "Are you completely utterly positively sure about this?" I asked. 

She scoffed. "Please. Phil and I were on the phone for ages this, it's going to work. Besides, if you and Dan get together, that would mean you're over their place more often and I don't have to deal with you making jokes and gagging every time I have Joe over."

I rolled my eyes. 

"Besides, when do you not trust your best friend?"

"When I may be about to make one of the most awkward and embarrassing visits of my life," I grumbled.

~Time Skip brought to you by Undertale because I got so many feels~

Tara made me knock on the door, and I knocked as lightly as I possibly could, hoping to every god out there that they both had headphones on and nobody answered the door. Unfortunately, the door soon opened to reveal Phil, smiling widely. 

He gave us both a hug and ushered us into the lounge, where giant bowls of popcorn and plates of sweets sat. He then left to go get Dan from the depths of the internet and left us the job of picking out a movie. 

Almost as soon as we picked out [Favorite Movie], we heard Dan and Phil bickering in the bedroom. 

"Come on Dan, you have to go out there it's polite."

"Phil, no. I can't I'm too awkward and I'll just mess up more than I already have. "

"Dan please. It's never going to get better if you don't do."

"Philllllllllllllllllll."

"Dan your daydreams will only ever be daydreams if you don't move."

"Fine."

Phil walked into the lounge with a spring in his step while Dan walked in behind him, defeated. He took his place on the couch, pointedly avoiding looking at me.

We put on [Favorite Movie], and all grabbed blankets because it was getting cold in the room. I was sharing with Phil while Tara and Dan each had their own. I was pointedly not looking at Dan because I didn't trust myself not to run over and kiss him and apologize but my anxiety of what would happen next kept me in my seat. Plus, Phil was nice and warm too. I could feel Dan's eyes boring into me, but I didn't crack.

Halfway through the movie, Phil turned to me. "Hey Y/N can you come into the kitchen and help me refill the snack bowls?"

I nodded silently and got up to help him. When we got into the kitchen, Phil grabbed another bag of popcorn and looked at me as he was pouring it. "It's killing him you know."

I was shocked. "What?"

"He loves you," Phil said. "He has for ages and he finally showed it at the party, but he was drunk. You reacted right, because you didn't know if it was true and he understands that, but he's too nervous to tell you now. And it's killing both of you I can tell. "

I nodded sadly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not to Dan," Phil said. "He just thinks you hate him now, but you have to tread carefully. He gets jealous very easily, Dan does."

I giggled a little bit. "Yeah I could tell. He wouldn't watch the movie he was just watching us."

"Yeah because he wants that to be you and him. Y/N you have to tell him how you feel. It's the only way this can ever get better."

I nodded silently and we grabbed the bowls to take back out the the lounge. As we walked in and snuggled under the blanket again, Dan was watching our every move. 

This was going to be a long night.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and let me know how you liked it! <3


	3. Accidental Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting but I am not able to update as regularly anymore, so longer waits like that are going to be a reality, especially when spring track begins for me.  
> 
> ~Tori
> 
> Also I've been completely OBSESSED with Joey Graceffa's YouTube Red show Escape the Night, and I recommend it to everyone if they have Red or are using the free trial (like me).  It's really good if you like mystery, and it has just the right amount of action/scariness.  (and I hate scary movies with a passion, so if I like it, you guys will be fine)

Your POV: 

into my flat, I stumbled into my room and collapsed on the bed.  How was I supposed to pretend that everything was normal when Dan was around every corner, following me? I want to say something about what happened, but I don't want to open the can of worms.  Dan had been the one who first initiated that we needed to talk, but tonight he just seemed like he just wanted to shoot me death glares all night.  I got all ready for bed after staring at the ceiling for a good fifteen minutes and decided I would figure the rest out tomorrow morning.  

But even as I fell asleep, I couldn't get Dan out of my mind. His face was everywhere. What if everything that I did was a huge mistake and now I've ruined my entire relationship with Dan, even as a friend? If that happened, I was gonna have to move because there is no way I was going to experience painful awkward moments every time I wanted to go to the supermarket or get coffee.  

I rolled myself out of bed the next morning and decided I need to get out of the flat and get myself some food and go shopping.  I got dressed and headed out the door, leaving a note for Tara explaining where I was.  I walked a couple blocks to a coffee shop, got myself a [drink], and sat down on a comfortable chair to relax and read a book for a little while.  

I was pulled back into reality when I heard a voice say my name.  I looked up and saw Phil standing in front of me, a coffee in his hand.   He sat down in the chair across from me as I bookmarked my page and closed the book. 

"Hey Y/N. Fancy seeing you here," he said setting down his coffee on a little table next to his chair. 

"Hey Philly. What brings you out of the house so early?" I asked him. 

"I woke up kinda early and Dan is in a grumpy mood so I decided I needed to get out of the house," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "What about you?" 

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up and get out of the house," I told him. "I'm planning on going shopping after this."

"Well maybe after you're done you can stop by the flat and try to cheer Dan up," Phil said. "And then you can talk to him because I'm tired of having the incredible sulk in my house." 

I giggled and then my face fell. "Phil you know I can't do that. We tried to be around each other and you could feel the awkwardness from miles away." 

"But Y/NNNNNNN," he whined. "He's never going to get any better if this doesn't get solved and I don't want to live with an angry Danisnotonfire for the rest of eternity," he said, with pleading eyes. 

At first I shook my head, but then I realized that Phil was right. I missed having Dan as my friend, and even if we never change that, at least I would be friends with him. "Fine," I said reluctantly. I'll stop by after I finish shopping. But don't tell Dan I'm coming over because if he's surprised then maybe he'll talk." 

Phil nodded happily. "Thank you so much! I got so tired of him not wanting to make videos, watch TV or do anything." 

We stayed for a little bit more, drinking our drinks and chatting. Soon we parted ways and I decided to just go window shopping through the city. Wandering through the streets, I bumped into a few subscribers, and I took pictures with them happily. 

I finally made it home, arms laden with shopping bags from stores all over. I quick dropped them off in my flat, freshened up bc I smelled like [favorite snack], and headed over to Dan and Phil's flat. 

When I knocked on the door I heard them yelling between each other. 

"Phil get the door!" 

"No you get it I don't want to!" 

"NooooooO" 

"Dan just get the damn door you won't melt!" 

"Fine!" 

I heard loud footsteps and then the door opened to reveal Dan standing in his pajamas, a shocked look on his face. "Y/N," he said quietly.

"We need to talk about everything Dan." 

He nodded sadly. "Yeah, why don't you come inside. I'm going to beat up Phil and then we can talk." 

"Why Phil?" I asked. 

"Because he obviously set this up, didn't he?"


	4. Lost in the Friend Zone

Your POV: 

I walked into Dan and Phil's flat and up the many stairs to get to the lounge, where Phil was sitting, watching some TV.  He smiled at me when I walked in, and patted the seat on the couch next to him.  I was just sitting down when Dan walked into the room, trying to look angry but you could obviously tell he wasn't.  

"Phil, could I talk to you for a second?" Dan asked slowly, beckoning Phil.  Phil nodded and then followed Dan out of the lounge, but before he left he turned around and flashed me a look of fake fear.  

Being the nosy person I am, I snuck up as close to the wall as possible to try and hear some of their conversation.  I couldn't hear much, despite the walls being almost paper thin, but I have a feeling Dan was probably whisper yelling at Phil about inviting me here.  

I sat back down a few seconds before Dan and Phil reentered the room and I pretended like I was just looking at something on my phone and not trying to listen to their conversation or anything.  Phil then mumbled something about how he should probably get some work done or something and quickly left the room.  Dan just sat down awkwardly on a chair and stared at me until I felt like I had to do something or I was just going to implode. 

"Dan," I said softly.  "We have to talk about what happened at Zoe's you know," I continued, not trying to sound forceful or anything because I did not want to make this situation worse.

"I know," he said sadly.  "But I really wish it hadn't happened that way." 

I was taken aback for a moment.  Did he just say that he regretted his actions that night? I felt like this was a confession that he didn't like me and now we couldn't even be friends and I was going to have to move back to Manchester or at least to somewhere else away from Dan and wipe myself from the internet completely because I wouldn't be able to look at Dan forever now.  

My drama queen brain had calmed itself from its momentary freak out by the time Dan opened his mouth to speak again.  "What I mean by that is," Dan said, "Is that I wish I didn't let you know my feelings on that particular night, in that particular state.  I was drunk and I know I'm going to seem untrustworthy, but I want you to know that my feelings about you never change from drunk Dan to sober Dan.  I've liked you ever since we met, and my one regret to live through is that I didn't tell you how I felt on any day other than that one." 

I wanted to rush over and give him a hug, but I stayed where I was. "Dan," I said.  "It wasn't what you did, it was just when that made me so scared. I didn't know if you sincerely meant it, or it was just meant to be like a one night stand." 

"I know," he said.  "And I sincerely want you to know that I am very sorry for my actions during that time.  But all this time sulking in my room made me realize something, Y/N.  I realized that I missed hanging out with you and being you friend. So I wanted to make a proposition to you." 

I was a little worried about what he was going to say, but I nodded anyway and he continued.  "I propose that we block whatever happened that night that is making us both uncomfortable, and we start over as friends.  If something happens, something happens, and if not I am perfectly fine with being nothing but a close friend forever." 

I was shocked at how caring he was to put aside everything just for us to be friends again and for this not to be awkward.  "You have yourself a deal, Daniel.  Friends. And nothing ever happened at that party, okay?" 

He smiled at me sincerely. "What party?" he asked, showing that the deal was on.  

We stayed and chatted for a little bit, and I soon had to leave after getting a text from Tara, who hasn't seen me all day and was slightly worried, so I said goodbye to Dan and Phil and walked the ten meters it was from their flat to mine.  Almost the minute I opened the door, Tara was in my face questioning me.  

"So what did you and Dan talk about?" she asked the minute we sat down at the table. 

"Nothing," I said quickly.  

"Come on I know it was something! And don't hide it from me or I'll just make Phil tell me everything," she responded, crossing her arms and smiling.  

"Alright fine I'll tell you nosy!" I said.  

Dan's POV: 

Phil walked into the lounge after Y/N left and I was just sitting there staring at nothing in particular.  

"So how did it go mate?" he asked.  "You all good with Y/N now?" 

I nodded, but them grimaced a little. "I suggested we be friends and forget this whole thing happened, but I really wish I didn't." 

"Aw come on Dan, it won't be that bad don't worry!" Phil said brightly. 

"Friends, Phil.  I suggested we be friends. Which I want to be more than that but I've unintentionally placed myself so deep in the friend zone I don't think I'll ever get out!"


	5. Baking Buddies

Your POV: 

It was a few days after I had a talk with Dan and decided to forget about everything that happened at Zoe's party and everything was seemingly back to normal. I had spent the last few days wandering around my flat, eating, and watching Sherlock, so I figured this morning I should probably film a video to go up before my subscribers kill me. But what could I do for the video? I felt like I've done so many, and I don't want to repeat ideas. I was scrolling along on tumblr and I saw some fans had posted a list of videos that they want to see from Dan and Phil, (like more baking videos) and an idea struck me. I picked some of my favorites, wrote them down, and knocked on Dan and Phil's door to talk to them, because I knew they were home. 

A sleepy looking Phil answered the door. "Hey Y/N," he said, rubbing his eyes. "What's up?" 

"Oh did I wake you Phil?" I asked. "Sorry." 

He shook his head. "No you didn't wake me with the knocking," he said. "I was just on my way to the kitchen when I heard it. What did you need?" he asked, ushering me inside. We sat down in the lounge. 

"Well I wanted to know if you and Dan would want to come over and film some videos, I've been really bored lately and got some good ideas from tumblr today." 

He smiled "I would love to come over and film, I actually need to put up a video too. I'll check with for sure about him but I'm sure he'll want to film with us." 

"That's great, are you guys free today?" I asked. "Sorry if it's short notice." 

"Yeah we don't have anything today," he answered, "and don't worry about the short notice, it's not like Dan and I leave the house anyway." 

We both laughed. "Great! Tara is going on a date with Joe at like noon, so do you guys want to come over then?" I asked. 

He nodded. "Yeah I'll let Dan know, and if he for some reason declines, I can still go if you want." 

"Awesome," I said, getting up to go. "Well I am off to go get ready then." 

We walked to the door and before I went into my flat, Phil asked. "Do you want me to bring anything or are you good?" 

"Actually if you have any plain chocolate in your house, if you could bring that it would be great. I had a really cool idea for a baking video if you wanted to do that." 

He smiled. "Yeah I would love do to a baking video! Maybe it will be more successful with you helping us," he laughed. 

~Time Skip~ 

About a half hour after Tara left, I just finished setting up for the baking when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Dan and Phil, both holding bags. "Woah guys, what's in the bags?" I asked. 

"We brought all the decorating ingredients we had," Dan said. "Phil insisted that we take everything." 

I turned to Phil. "I only asked you for chocolate if you had any Philip," I said, raising my eyebrows. 

"Well now we can be extra creative!" Phil said, smiling. 

We got into my kitchen, where I had already set up all the utensils and printed out a recipe of what we needed to do. We all got ready and started to film." 

We decided to put this video on Phil's channel, because Dan had just uploaded a video and there was still another video idea to put on my channel. 

"Hey guys! I am here today with Y/N and Dan, and we are in Y/N's kitchen because..." 

"We're gonna bake today!" I finished. 

"By the way Phil, it's Daniel now, I left that part of me behind," Dan said, turning away dramatically. 

"I rolled my eyes, laughing. "Whatever you say Dan, you'd still break down in tears if we started playing the black parade right now and you know it."

After we finished laughing and joking at each other, it was actually time to bake. I had found a recipe online for cupcakes and figured out how to modify them so that we can make some of the batch chocolate. We actually ended up splitting the mixture in two and made half of it chocolate, using the chocolate Dan and Phil brought over. 

~Time Skip because I'm too lazy to make them throw ingredients at each other~

After the cupcakes cooled we sat down to frost and decorate them. I bought red, yellow, and blue food coloring for the icing, which we separated into little bowls and made different shades of pink, purple, green, blue, and yellow. Dan was right about to start to frost a cupcake with his spatula when I yelled "STOP!" and he jumped. 

I went back into my kitchen and brought out the package of piping bags that I had bought ages ago because I had to make a cake for Tara's birthday. After showing Dan and Phil how to use them correctly, I attached the star tip to every bag of color and we started to ice little plumes of frosting on the cupcakes, making them look really cool. 

 

 

(The icing colors can change because you made a bunch of colors like two paragraphs ago.)

Wow these look really good, like a bakery made them" Phil said, "except for those two," he said, pointing to his and Dan's first attempt at the frosting, which was a little lopsided. 

"Don't be mean to them," I laughed, "They're fine." 

"Is that it?" Dan asked. "I almost don't want to put any sprinkles on them because they're so aesthetically pleasing." 

"Nope," I said, smiling. "I have one final surprise for you guys." 

From one of my bags I pulled out a small package with toothpick flags inside, and I also printed little stickers with some song lyrics and stuff on them. "We can pick our favorite stickers and put them on the flags in the cupcakes." 

 

We had a lot of fun picking out stickers to go on the flags, but we eventually made enough for every other cupcake to get a flag, so it won't be too busy when put all together on a plate. 

"Okay now we're done, let's just eat them already!" Phil said excitedly. 

Dan picked the cupcake that said, "I'm not emo, my eyes just sweat when I hear MCR," Phil picked one that said "I panic at a lot of other places besides the disco," and I chose one that said "Show them all you're not the ordinary type." 

They were indescribable, that was how good they were. When we finally finished, Dan and Phil high fived and said "We made something actually successful!" while I laughed. 

After we cleaned up the gigantic mess we made, we took a little break (which became a long break because we all procrastinate), before we went to film the next video - the one for my channel. 

"Get your singing voices ready boys, you're going to be using them!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry for being away for so long, so here's a long funny chapter to make up for that. The video for your channel will be the next chapter, get ready for that, and I have something big in the works for you and Dan, so also get ready for all the fluff and drama you can handle. Let me know how you're enjoying this story and I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> ~Tori


	6. Sugar, You Can't Sing

Your POV: 

It was finally time to film the video for my channel, and I had a really funny idea.  I had seen Joe do a video where he said one word and the two contestants had to race to sing a song with that word in it before the other.  So I texted him and asked if I could do that with Dan and Phil, and he thought it was a really good idea and let me borrow the microphone that he used.  

Dan and Phil were sitting next to each other on the couch, with the microphone on the table in front of them, and I was sitting a little to the side in a chair.  

"Why is there a microphone in front of me?" Dan asked.  "I'm confused." 

"You guys are going to fight to the death because we're going to do the Encore Challenge," I said.  "Joe Sugg did this and he let me borrow his microphone so please refrain from hitting each other with it I do have to return it. The rules are: You two will start with your hands behind your backs, I will say one word and the first person to grab the microphone and sing lyrics of any song with that word in it gets a point.  The first person to five points is the winner and the loser has to give the winner one of their cupcakes that we split up this morning." 

After learning that their cupcakes were at stake, they both got extremely competitive.  

"Alright boys, your first word is church," I said, watching both of them start to think, and they reached for the mic at the same time.   

Dan grabbed the microphone first. "Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies..." 

I cut him off, "We don't need the whole song just the lyric is fine Daniel." 

"I was going in a completely different direction," said Phil. "I was going to sing I Write Sins not Tragedies by Panic!" 

"Living up to that emo hair branding I see," said Dan, laughing. 

"Now Brendon is sad that you didn't want to sing his song," Phil told him.  

"Alright it's time for the next word," I said.  "Which is earth." 

This one took a little longer than the last, until finally, Phil grabbed the mic. "I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly..." he sang.   

"Well that's a point for Phil," I said.  "Your guy's next word is magnet." 

Phil quickly grabbed the microphone before Dan could.  "I'm in love with the shape of you, push and pull like a magnet do," he sang, only a little off key.  

We played for a little while more, and soon the score was four to both of them, meaning whoever got the next point won both the game and the cupcake, so tensions were high.  

Alright this is for the win and the cupcake, and the word is round," I said dramatically.  

They both sat there for a little, thinking.  Finally Phil grabbed the mic and belted out "We're going down, down in an earlier round, and sugar we're going down swinging!" 

"I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded god complex, cock it and pull it," we all sang along.  

"NoooooooOOooooooo," Dan whined, putting his head in his hands.  "There goes my cupcake." 

Phil was ecstatic.  "I never win anything! This is great!" 

After we turned off the camera and put everything back where it belonged, we decided to go back to Dan and Phil's flat and play some video games on their Nintendo switch, which I haven't played before.  They ended up pressuring me to play Mario kart, which was really fun if you don't count the amount of death threats that me and Tara throw at each other when playing on our Xbox.  

It was the final lap of the round of me vs. Dan when I passed Dan on one side and hurled a shell at him, which hit him perfectly and sent him into 4th place. 

"Ohhh Y/N it's on," he said, rocking back and forth in his chair, but rocking just a little too far back and flipping over.  "Why is it always me?" he whined, getting up and pushing the chair off him.  

"Because the universe hates you," Phil said gravely. 

Soon it was time for me to go back to my house to make dinner and see how Tara's date went, so I headed off, saying goodbye to Dan and Phil, who had taken over my spot against Dan.  They were currently neck and neck for the finish, it was going to be a close round.  

As I stepped out I decided to grab the mail, and I saw that there were two official looking letters without a return adress, one addressed to me and one addressed to Tara.  When I got up to my flat, I put all the other mail down and went to my room to open the letter that had no return.  Inside there was a letter and another envelope.  I started to read the letter and immediately smiled, I was so excited. 

I ran into Tara's room and threw her letter at her. "You have to read this!" I said, practically jumping.  "I'm so excited!" 

She opened the big envelope quickly and started smiling as she read the letter.  I can't wait to tell Dan and Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone sorry if this chapter is bad this is just a filler for what's going to happen next.  If you didn't know, the songs used in this chapter were Take me to Church by Hozier, Fireflies by Owl City, Shape of You by Ed Sheeran, and Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter,  
> ~Tori


	7. Two Sets of Angry Neighbors

Previously: 

I ran into Tara's room and threw her letter at her. "You have to read this!" I said, practically jumping. "I'm so excited!"

She opened the big envelope quickly and started smiling as she read the letter. I can't wait to tell Dan and Phil.

Your POV: 

"This is so exciting!" Tara and I squealed, and I looked down at the letter again. 

Dear Ms. Y/N L/N,

This year, YouTube is looking to add another convention to the list, and have created PressPlay, a convention designed to bring together YouTubers from all over, and we would like to invite you to join us for the first one this year. The convention is being held in Miami, Florida in two months, and will feature panels, meet and greets, team building exercises, and our very own awards show, which will be hosted by a Youtuber or YouTubers that wins a fan vote on Twitter and YouTube. 

Since you are invited, you have the choice to be entered in the fan vote to have a chance to host the award show. If you are interested, please fill out the attached form and mail it to our headquarters in London, and you will be entered into the fan vote. If you do not wish to do this, you don't have to send anything back to us. 

A block of rooms have been booked at a hotel near the places where the events take place, and if you choose to stay in one of these rooms, please fill out the online form and let us know that you would like a room. If you have a group of four, you may request for a suite, with two bedrooms, a living area, and two bathrooms, but they are limited, so please let us know early. If you do not get a suite, your group will be split in two and given two adjacent rooms. 

Seats have also been reserved on a flight for all the YouTubers who live in your area and are invited. If you choose not to go, please send us your ticket in the smaller envelope it came in. You may always arrive earlier or later than the date on the ticket, but that has to be approved by the company if you would like it to be reimbursed, and later arrivals are not suggested because of the amount of problems it may create. 

Please let us know if you have any questions and we hope to see you at the event. 

Sincerely,

The Staff at YouTube Inc. 

We had just finished our first round of freaking out when we heard a knock at the door. Tara went down to get the door and came back into the room with Dan and Phil, who both looked mildly concerned. "Hey guys," I said. "Miss me already? I just saw you like an hour ago!" 

"Dan missed y-" Phil started to say, and then was cut off by Dan. 

"We heard screaming coming from here and just wanted to make sure that you guys weren't being murdered or whatever," Dan said, laughing awkwardly. 

"We're not being murdered, silly," Tara said. "We were just celebrating." 

"And what were you celebrating so intensely about?" Dan asked.

Tara looked at me. "Should we tell them?" 

"I don't know," I responded. "What if they didn't get it?" I asked, confusing Dan and Phil even more. 

"Of course they got it, they're Dan and Phil for Christ's sake." 

"That's very true," I said. "But should we tell them or let them figure it out themselves?" 

"I don't know Y/N, are you feeling particularly helpful today?" Tara asked, both of smirking.

"You do know that we're standing right here," Dan said with his arms crossed. "So are you going to tell us or not?" 

"Nope!" I said, leading them to the door. "See you later guys." 

I shut the door on them and I heard them whisper to themselves, exasperated. Tara and I burst out laughing.

A little while later, I got a text from Dan. 

Moron Howell

Dan: Come on Y/N, tell me what's going on

Y/N: Nope! 

Dan: Pleassssseeeee

Y/N: Never will I give up

Dan: Well can you at least give me a hint? 

Y/N: Let me think about it

~20 Minutes Later~

Dan: Well? Have you thought about it yet?

Y/N: Thought about what?

Dan: Giving me the hint to figure out why you and Tara were screaming like banshees earlier 

Y/N: Oh yes I have thought about it

Dan: And?

Y/N: And what?

Dan: I hate you so much

Y/N: Oh shut up you love me

Y/N: And check your mailbox is all I'm saying

Dan: See? Wasn't that easier than annoying me?

Y/N: Theoretically, yes. But it wasn't half as much fun as watching you try to get me to tell you

Dan: I hate you so much right now

~

I exited the messaging app and began to watch some of the YouTube videos in my subscription box. No YouTuber has posted about PressPlay, which I'm a little surprised. Everyone probably just got their letters today. 

About 15 minutes after I told Dan to check his mail, Tara and I heard screaming coming from Dan and Phil's flat and we both laughed. 

"I guess they got invited then." 

"I guess they did."


	8. Journey’s End (to the Convention)

Your POV: 

There was no way we weren't going to the new convention.

We ended up agreeing with Dan and Phil and decided to apply for a suite in the hotel, because it will probably be easier to have one room and we're really good friends, so why not? We also sent in the application to be entered in the fan vote to host the award show, and now that the show was about a month and a half away, the results for who was going to host the award show come out tonight. 

We were all gathered in Dan and Phil's lounge, mindlessly flipping through channels just waiting for the results to be tweeted. There was a private poll, so we couldn't even get a glimpse of who was winning. I had control of the remote and was sitting on the couch and flipping through channels entirely too fast.

"Wait go back!" Phil shouted. "I think I saw Doctor Who on!" 

I flipped back a channel and saw that he was right, and it was just starting because the theme son was playing. Dan was in the kitchen getting snacks because according to him, stress eating is more acceptable at this point. I decided to lay across the couch completely, because Phil and Tara were each sitting on an armchair. 

"What are we watchi-" Dan's voice cut off as he walked into the room.  It was the commercial when Dan returned with a bowl of popcorn and some chocolate covered pretzels, so the only thing he noticed was the fact that I had taken up his spot on the couch. 

"Hey Dan," I said, smirking at the annoyed expression on his face. "The floor's free, you can sit there. Unfortunately Phil and Tara took the chairs, sorry." 

"Oh shut up Y/N," he said playfully, picking up my feet so he could sit down where they were. I wen to pull them back and lay in the fetal position, but he gingerly placed them back on his lap and didn't say anything.  

Not long after this happened the commercials ended and the episode began. "No not Journey's End," Dan whined as he saw the characters and setting. "You know it makes me cry like a baby." 

"Well there's nothing else on Daniel," Tara said, laughing. "It's either you cry like an adult or you get motion sick from how fast Y/N was flipping through channels so pick one." 

Dan reluctantly agreed to try and hold it in, but we were barely through the episode when everyone's phones vibrated. we muted the Doctor and all checked our emails. 

Dear Ms. L/N,

The Staff at YouTube, Inc is happy to inform you that you have won the fan vote for the awards show and will be hosting the first ever PressPlay award show on the last night of the convention. You will be hosting with Daniel Howell, AmazingPhil, and PrincessTaria, whom you applied with. Because this is your first time hosting, you will need to arrive about a week early so that we can prep you for what you may expect, find outfits, and just make sure that you are ready overall for what is to come with this. New plane tickets are being mailed to and you should receive them in a few days.This information is being released to the public in about an hour, so you are the first to know this.  Good luck and we will see you soon!

Sincerely,

The Staff at YouTube, Inc.

After everyone finished reading their emails, we all looked at each other in shock. After about a minute of silence, Tara screamed "WOOHOO!" and everyone else burst out into laughter, the television and the plight of the Doctor forgotten. 

~Time Skip to the day they arrive~

We stepped into the hotel, glad to be stretching our legs from the long plane ride and the car ride to the hotel in the rental car.  We stepped up to the desk to check in, told them our names, and the receptionist gave us two large envelopes, one labeled "Phil Lester" and the other "Y/N L/N" and a room number on each envelope.  Unfortunately, because we were there earlier than originally expected, a huge wedding had booked the suites, so we had to get two rooms.

Thankfully, they were both on the same floor, so we took the elevator up and started to search the numbers on the doorways. Our rooms were on opposite ends of the hallways, so sadly we split.  I quickly opened the envelope to grab one of the keys and opened the door.  I dropped the envelope on the end table and Tara and I both collapsed on one of the two beds. We were just chatting for like 10 minutes when there was a knock at the door and I pulled it open to reveal Dan. 

"Have you read the envelope?" he asked before I could say hello. 

"No we were just relaxing," I told him. "Why what's wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong, just a little bit weird. Apparently they put me in this room with you and Tara in Phil's room." 

I thought he was joking until I pulled out the other key and the paper that was originally wrapped around them. It was labeled "Daniel Howell."

"Why would they put us separately?" I asked Dan. 

"I honestly have no idea, but Phil is convinced they did it for a very specific reason and that we should not deviate from instructions," Dan responded. 

We quickly switched out Tara's suitcase with Dan's and put it by his bed. As Tara walked down the hall towards Phil's room we heard "Well it's a good thing I haven't unpacked yet," to which Dan and I started hysterically laughing at. 

Even with this little mix up, I was still massively excited for the convention.


End file.
